


...

by Theonethatnooneknewexsisted



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Horror-ish take to when lars"died", but a bit of no-blood gore, it's wierd, not to graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 06:16:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11075739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theonethatnooneknewexsisted/pseuds/Theonethatnooneknewexsisted
Summary: The darkness. It was darker than night, and it was all consuming. A small, but feeble light shone in the black. And than, the torture began...





	...

The darkness was all-consuming. Every thought I have turns to dust, slipping out of my hands, leaving me grasping to all that was lost. Panic starts to set in, what was I just doing? I jumped and then… Then… What? I’m here now, in this never ending inky expanse, but how? Panicked thoughts starts fluttering around me like butterflies, shining in the weird place I was in. They make the air pulse with their wings, swirling above me like millions of bug shaped stars. They look relaxing at first, but their swirling and twirling doesn’t stop. They move faster and faster, unevenness hung in the air. 

They flew faster and faster, blocking my vision and engulfing me. I feel like I’m drowning, I cry out, pain and fear driving me. Unable to move, I call out. I need to be saved! I yell, as loud as I can, but I only hear a scared little whimper. I don’t want to be afraid anymore, I cry. I don’t want to be scared, cowardly, stupid, hated… Panicked… I don’t…

I forget. What was I doing? Why did everything turn white? Where’d the darkness go? I look around, squinting my eyes from the bright light. I stick my hands out as I stumble around, mouth dry, throat parched, breath ragged. I feel something wet, instinctively I stick my tongue out. Maybe it was snow? It was white enough to be, and wet enough. I felt another drop fall, on my cheek this time. Again, I felt my eyes close, tighter and tighter, like a vice, they kept closing. I clawed at my face, forgetting about the potential water. I fell on the ground, screeching in pain like a mad animal. I withered and turned, curling into a ball as my eyes seemed to melt away. 

Another spasm shook my body as I uncurled. My back felt like it was on fire. A inferno fused with lightning type of pain stabbing at my back. I clawed at the ground, unable to shake the pain. A snap, and a vicious stab of pain. Another, than another. With widened pain riddle eyes full of shock, I realized my spine was breaking. Each and every vertebrae giving a sharp twist, and snapping, making noise like a ominous slow clapping audience. Withering on the ground, trying to distract myself from the pain, pulling on scratches and causing bruising.

The pain dulled away, leaving me gasping, chest heaving, greedily sucking in as much air as I possibly could. Once I could, I stood up. I took a step and collapsed. Invisible cuts and cracks appearing on my legs. I screamed. My one leg, which already looked horrible, started to twist and turn, pulling on the muscles. I looked away, sticking my leg out as far out as I could, waiting for the horrible pain to end. My voice went dry, leaving me to silently scream, tears streaming down my numbed face. I heard a sickening crack, falling on the ground and scrambling away from the pain. From… my… leg…my Leg!

I slapped my hand over my mouth, feeling the wet tears on my face. The pain was gone but I couldn’t believe what happened. The grotesque images making my belly heave. I pulled myself away from the detached leg. Once I thought I was far enough, I stopped. I didn’t want to, I truly don’t want to, but I do. Behind me, there was no blood. No trail, no anything. Nothing was there, nothing to show that my leg, my LEG had just been torn off. All was there was the stupid butterflies, silently singing there wicked tune. 

I closed his eyes, wishing for peace so I could sleep. The hum of the butterflies wings beating contorted into something else, into something horrifying. I can hear every single criticism and insult ever hurled at me. All the pain of every action I’ve ever done, every negative thought I’ve ever had. All the self-hatred, self-doubt, all the disappointment I’ve caused others. And it hurt. Hurt more than any leg ripping, any eye squashing. It was ghastly, dreadful, disturbing even. And yet, And yet I knew something worse was going to happen. 

The steady drum-like beat of the butterflies sped up, ominous and creepy. Underneath it all was a small, faint melody. I focused my blurring mind on the tune, doing my best to forget all my past regrets. This was my savior, the one that will save me from drowning in butterflies. I grasped a hand. It was small and pudgy, but also warm and comforting. And it pulled me up. Above the ground, about the butterflies above it all. All the pain seemed to melt away. I looked down, wanting only to see the sea of butterflies disappear, but instead, instead I saw my skin melt away. 

I try to scream, but I can’t. I watch in silent horror as my skin melted off of my body healing all the scratched and slices in it. Like melted chocolate, it slowly made it’s way down. A searing pain grew on the stump of my lost leg. It flashed a bright white, tinted with pink. Blinded for a few seconds, freed from watching the horror show I’ve turned into, and felt nothing. 

The nothing was peaceful, hiding nothing. Until a tear fell on me. As I slowly awoke, I felt the same sticky feeling of melted flesh, but.. Not? Getting up, away from the person who was holding me in their arms, I scratched my head. What had happened? I opened my sore eyelids, adjusting to the dark rocky surrounding. I shifted my hand over, and noticed it was… Pink! Steven was looking at me in amazement, tear lines staining his face. Once he fully processed it, he started to blab on about how I had left life after saving him and the ‘gems’. Apparently, I had saved their lives, jumping on a ‘red eye’ and crushing it with a rock.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's a bit... Strange... But does it pass the test? Do you all like it? If so, comment below. (please, I want to know if I should do more SU fanfiction)
> 
> Any comments are appreciated, (including flames. They're used to keep me in warm). 
> 
> If anyone finds mistakes or want to beta (probs-not) you're welcome to tell me.
> 
> KUDOS ARE ALSO APPRECIATED


End file.
